Outcast
by Pikman14
Summary: A lone yellow pikmin struggles to survive in this hostile world, with the help of a few others. Can she make it, or will a mysterious new colour of pikmin stop her? Rated T for violence.
1. Awakening

Hello everyone! I'm new here (on Fanfiction), so this probably isn't my best writing… These are not my characters, so yeah. I don't know what to call this, but I'll come up with something… Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

I could hear muffled voices through layers of dirt.

"On three! One…uh…THREE!" My stem was tugged, but it wasn't enough. "Dang. Again THREE!" This time I was dislodged up to my eyes, and was met by cheers. The bright sunlight hurt my eyes, but I didn't care. When my eyes focused, I could see two pairs of feet: one red, and one yellow. I struggled, but finally got my arms out of the ground. The others seemed to enjoy watching me struggle. I pulled myself out of the dirt, and the two started clapping. The red one helped me up and hugged me.

"What the?" I said angrily and pulled away. The red's face fell. The yellow one interjected before the red one could speak again.

"Congratulations!" he said enthusiastically. He continued, " We were just around the area, you know, and I-well-he" he said pointing at the red one. "said he saw a Pikmin stalk. I was like, 'no,' but then he was al like, 'yeah,' so we went over to it and then we got you out of there!" The yellow one stopped to catch his breath.

The red one sighed.

"Well, I guess we have to take him to Leader now. I wish I would have had more time together, but unless you want to come with us, we'll have to bring you back…"

I was confused. "Back to Leader? Who's he?"

The other Pikmins' mouths dropped open.

"WHO'S LEADER?" they said in unison. Then the yellow one spoke. "This changes everything!" Two Pikmin high fived.

"What?" I said. "I didn't agree on anything…" The two exchanged disappointed looks. "What's 'Leader' look like, anyway?

The yellow thought a moment and then promptly puffed out his chest, and his stem stood on end. He waddled around the clearing. "You know, Olimar." The red gasped.

"You said his name!"

"Come on, you've got get used to calling him that. We're outcasts now."

I interjected. "Um, guys? I guess I'll join you or whatever."

"Yay!" The yellow said.

"_Now we can-_" the red one trailed off; a buzzing had filled the air. Turning around, I saw a large insect flying straight towards us.

"SNITCHBUG! RUN!" screamed the red Pikmin. And we did. For our lives.

It buzzed right behind me. I seemed to be lagging behind the others. I wondered why. Before I COULD wonder why, the bug grabbed my stem and followed the other two. I kicked, flailed, and yelled, but it was no use. Then it had grabbed the other two, and was flying off with us. I'm not sure how THAT had happened. I looked at the other two, but they were flailing just like me. I looked forward; just in time to see a large rock. I felt pain erupt in my head, the blacked out.

Please note that he is not dead. This a lot different from the original writing. For those who know me (Brandon, Anthony, Liam, and Zak) In the original writing, the red Pikmin was killed, but not in this version. Also, I give some credit to V rex (author of "Spored", which is an awesome fan fiction which I have not finished reading yet) for some of the writing. The next chapter will come out soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Alone

**Hello everyone reading this! This is already the second chapter in this fanfiction already! Yay! Have fun reading this!**

**Story recap: The main Pikmin got knocked out by hitting his face on a rock. (translation: read chapter 1)**

_**Chapter 2: Alone**_

I woke up; my head throbbing. I blinked a few times to clear my head, then sat up. Pain erupted inside my head. As I put my hand to the side of my head, I gasped. I could feel my skin scraped up and bruised; an odd liquid oozing from an unknown spot.

Looking around, I couldn't tell where I was exactly, but I knew that I was high in a tree, in a nest. Then it hit me: where are the others? I turned to my left. Nothing there. I spun around, but no Pikmin were there. Then I heard a noise from behind me. I didn't have time to look where it came from before I was slammed onto the ground by an unknown figure. It relentlessly beat me while I struggled to get out from under him/her.

When I could take it no longer, the beating stopped. I was flipped over onto my back, the bright sun blinding me. When my eyes developed, the same yellow Pikmin was angrily staring at me, panting.

Speechless, I pushed him off me, and he fell backwards off of the nest! Panicking, I rushed to the side of the nest and jumped off. Call me stupid-no really. I plummeted down, smashing into branches on the way down.

I have done some stupid things in the 30 minutes I've been alive; but nothing to compare to this.

As I fell (hmm, tall tree), I saw a yellow blur. The other Pikmin must have grabbed on to a branch. I decided to do the same. As I hit a particularly large branch, I braced myself. Everything stopped: the blurs, the branches, and my breath. See last paragraph for details. At least I'm alive. At least. I kneeled, examining my badly bruised chest. I wiped some bark shavings off of me, and looked up. The yellow Pikmin was nowhere to be seen.

A horrible thought hit me: I was alone.

Alone.

In the night.

You didn't have to be more than a day old to know not to be out at night. And I knew. I needed to get out of here. The orange sphere was dipping below the horizon, and I needed to get to "Leader". I didn't care that the other Pikmin would kick me out of their little group, if I ever did meet them again.

My instinct told me to get going, and I did. As I stood up, I cracked my already damaged head on a low growing branch. Cursing, I rubbed the back of my head, only wincing once again from the pain of my wound.

The going was slow: limping a while, stopping to rest, and then looking around for beasts.

And again.

And again.

After a while, I realized I was starving. There would be no time for food though; as it was almost sundown.

After I could limp no more, I fell, shivering from hunger, cold, and other symptoms. In a large patch of bushes to my left, I heard a howl. From a pikmin. I couldn't do anything though.

I couldn't.

But I will.

I must.

I painfully stood up, a bad cramp forming in my side. I hobbled over to the brush, when I heard another scream of agony. My ears perked up as I peeked through the bush.

The pikmin was staring at me; through unblinking, unseeing eyes. It was a blue, and I couldn't tell if it was unconscious or worse. I then looked at the attacker to see what it was, and it-

Was an orange pikmin, it was the same colour as the orb in the sky; which was rapidly fading away. I heard a small crack as I stepped on a twig. The orange pikmin's head snapped to my bush. Sprouting from his back end was a tail. It reared up.

I stepped out of my bush and poised myself for a fight, but he turned and fled into the forest behind him. I called out at him. As he ran, something fell out of his hand-like tail. I ran over to it, and picked it up.

A knife. A knife-

I quickly turned my attention to the blue pikmin. His whole left foot had been torn off, and blue liquid spurted from his wound. I bent down and tried to staunch the bleeding, but it was no use. Looking at his top half, I found his right arm bent at an awkward angle, and his leaf had been badly torn. The same blue liquid oozed from his gills.

I was shocked that a pikmin was capable of this, and I tried to think of a plan to survive the night.

I hoisted the badly wounded blue over my shoulders; and blood dripped down my back. I struggled over to the same bush I had hid in earlier and collapsed. Quickly, I left the blue, and went to gather leaves: for warmth and food. I found a small tree and climbed halfway up. Green leaves were on that branch, and I grabbed 4 off the stem. Then remembering the rescued blue's injury, I grabbed two more. Swiftly sliding down the tree, I ran back to the shrub that housed the blue.

He seemed to be on the verge of waking, but I couldn't be sure. I tied the first leaf around his waist, and attached the other to where the blood was coming from most. There was nothing I could do about the arm just yet. With another leaf, I wrapped it around the blue's torso. I then spun another around his stem and ripped leaf. I then curled up under another. I would feed the other pikmin in the morning.

I had trouble falling asleep, but I guess I finally did. I dreamed of the yellow and red pikmin; that the three of us were dancing around a red beast, and it was singing, and-

Then I awoke. The blue was moaning in his sleep._ Don't die. Please don't die._ I mentally pleaded. That's when I heard footsteps. I removed the leaf from around me and poked my head out of the bush. I could see two pairs of orange feet from underneath the plant. One of their tails dipped into my point of vision, and I saw a knife gleam in the moonlight. Then the blue pikmin let out a cry. A gigantic serpent like bird rose from the earth. The oranges looked at the bird; and ran.

"RUN!" I screamed at the blue.

"WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE? LOOK AT MY DANG FOOT!"

I grabbed his hands and hoisted him onto my shoulders. The oranges were faster than us, especially with the injured blue slowing me down. The bird-serpent snapped at my feet with a razor sharp beak, just narrowly missing. My cramp started up again; and I had to stop. The oranges looked back, a look of evil in their eyes. They turned back, but a second serpent-bird reared up in front of them. We were surrounded.

I set the blue pikmin down.

"Don't leave me alone!" he yelled at me.

I didn't respond. I was backed up against an orange, but he didn't seem to care. The bird-serpents were cocking back their heads to attack, and I charged.

Running straight at the one in front of me, I yelled "ATTACK!" to no one in particular. I rammed into the creature at top speed, but a just ricocheted off it's blue hide.. Behind me, the orange pikmin were unsuccessfully attempting to kill the beast.

The bird had shaken off the orange pikmin, and the three of us were back to back again. This time there was no stopping the inevitable. Then, as if out of no where, a bomb-rock hit the bird facing me in the side of the neck, leaving a burning gash on it. The bird gave an agonizing screech, and collapsed. Standing in its place was a yellow flowered pikmin.

The same one. Holding a bomb rock. Yup.

Then reality hit me like a Wollywog: there was still one left. I turned to the other, signaling for the yellow's help. He lept at the bird while I flipped up at its neck. The to orange ones repeatedly cut the bird's body with their knives. It finally keeled over, dispatched.

The four of us stood there, panting hard; catching our breath.

The yellow was the first to speak, "I finally found you!"

"You know each other?" One orange said.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, but what the HECK did you tackle me out of the nest for?" I snapped at the yellow.

"Well, I thought you had-"

"YOU GUYS! THE ORANGES ARE GETTING AWAY!" screamed the blue from feet away.

We turned to see the other mysterious pikmin fleeing into the pitch-black growth of treesI started to go after them, but the yellow stopped me.

"What's the point?" he asked.

"HE'S the point!" I jabbed a finger behind me at the blue, who waved.

"What? I don't get-"

But he never got a chance to finish. I rushed past his into the trees.

I ran through the underbrush, breathing hard. Branches hit me in the face, but I didn't care. I wanted to find those evil creatures.

That's when something made me stop in my tracks. I turned around and-

**Ended it with a cliffhanger. Sorry.**

**Well, I actually combined chapters 2 and 3, because 2 was less than a page. Oh, in chapter 1, when I said some credit goes to V rex, I just said that because it inspired me, not because he actually wrote it.**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Capture

**Hi guys! Sorry for going like 3 or 4 days without writing a new chapter. I was really busy these past couple days. Well, I know you guys hate me because of the cliffhanger, but oh well. Have fun reading chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 3: Capture**_

Behind me were 2 orange Pikmin crossing the path. They were dragging what looked like the exact same red Pikmin from the start! The oranges were chatting, and didn't notice me. I stared at the oranges; then the red. Then I had a plan, if you could call it that.

I ran, screaming at the two bright coloured pikmin. They turned at me, tails rising ominously. It was over as soon as started. One dodged my attack, and the second ran around to my back. I felt an odd tingling in my back. I tried to punch the orange in front of me, but I was somehow paralyzed. Swirling colors danced before my eyes. I felt impact. I must have fallen over. The colors turned to white, then faded to black.

I woke up sweating. It took a while to stop my ears from ringing. How had the oranges paralyzed me? That's when I looked at my surroundings. To my left was a huge tree, light filtering through the leaves. To my right was a campfire, and around it sat seven orange coloured Pikmin, chatting enthusiastically to one another. I then noticed I was tied to a dead tree; rotting rope holding me in place. I tried to move, but I was bound too tight.

I shouted loudly at the orange Pikmin, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH CAPTURING A BUNCH OF PIKMIN LIKE THIS? YOU FREAKS!"

An orange sighed, and got up from his place by the fire. He hesitated before walking to me. He decided to pick up a stick. He placed the end of it into the fiery inferno, and then took it out. It was on fire. He jogged to my tree, holding the stick to my stem. I could feel the intense heat searing my stem. I held in a yelp. Then, the orange grinned. The fear must have shown on my face, because he chuckled.

"Oh, it'll be much worse than that." Without another word, he raised it up above his head, and I felt myself on fire.

I screamed and flailed, but the oranges just laughed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the burning stopped. My stem felt lighter, and I saw a smoldering bud fall to the ground in front of me.

Just then, I heard a roar. The orange pikmins' stems stood on end, as well as their pronged tails. I heard the same call again, but this time, it sounded closer.

Silence.

Then, CRASH! A huge black and red beast lumbered out of the woods to my right, scattering the orange pikmin. Some grabbed flaming sticks, while others unsheathed knives.

Two oranges jumped on top of the creature, and hacked at an eye stalk, but they were just thrown off. One got out of the way, but the other was crushed under the monstrous thing's foot. The creature turned towards the tree I was attached to. I stopped flailing and stood as still as I could. Just then, I saw an orange poke a flaming stick into the beast's back; setting it on fire.

I roared n rage and set on destroying the orange pikmin. I was relieved that it wouldn't kill me yet, but I was still in a dilemma.

Just then, an orange ran up to me with a knife; orange blood gushing from where his right arm used to be.

"We need to get out of here." He gasped.

Cutting the rope with the knife, I was released. I heard a dull thunk as I hit the ground. I quickly ran around to the other side of the tree, and saw the red pikmin! He was still though.

I picked him up, and the orange helped wordlessly. We hurried out of the clearing, screams of agony still in my ears.

I'm not sure how long we ran with the red, but it seemed like forever.

We finally stopped. I dropped the red onto the forest floor. The orange and I stood catching our breath, when I felt a drop of water on my bud-less stem. I looked up at the sky, and I saw it was raining.

Of course.

How could it get any worse?

My bud was gone, it was raining, and I have no idea were we are.

I turned to the orange, who seemed as scared as I was. His tail had some sort of weird spasm, before sagging to the ground, dampening it. The orange paid no attention to it.

Thinking fast, I picked up a sharp stick from the ground while plucking a leaf off a nearby plant. I stuck them together to construct a shield from the rain.

"Hold this over yourself and the red," I said quickly to the orange. His tail rose from the ground to hold the umbrella over himself; while he stood next to the red. I made another, so now I have one too. I moved to make a third, when a saw the orange had used his free hand to construct another one.

"Thanks." I said shortly.

I noted that we were losing sunlight hours; but we seemed to be fine for now.

"We need a way to carry him."

"What?" I looked up from whittling a stick with the oranges knife. I set it down, surprised that he had spoken, because of his shyness.

"To carry him," he pointed at the unconscious Pikmin.

"Oh. Yeah. Good idea,"

"We could also use a fire."

"True."

The orange spoke without looking at me, "We need to get dry wood. Go get some."

Without a response, we walked around; umbrellas clutched in our hands (and tail). While under a tree, I dropped the my cover onto the ground. With my budless stem, I clutched the end of the stick, as if it was a hand.

Returning to our campsite, the two of us huddled around the wood.

"Watch." The orange said absentmindedly.

He looked up at the now rising moon. Carefully, he angled the knife. I could see my expression in his weapon. I flinched when the moon cast a brilliant light onto the wood. Smoke billowed up from the dry wood. We crouched for some time until the fire had started. We took turns blowing on it, until it was large enough to keep us warm, but small enough to be unnoticed.

We lay the red down by the fire.

I felt awkward as I looked at the orange; who had saved my life.

Not knowing what to say, I brought up the subject on rain.

"Do you think it'll keep raining tomorrow?" I said, almost in a whisper.

"Maybe." He started to say something, but thought better of it.

"We should take shifts- so nothing happens."

"Okay." I replied. "I'll go first. You saved me."

Without another word, he curled up, his tail still clutching the umbrella above himself .

Tiered from the days' events, my eyelids grew heavy. I propped up the protector above the Pikmin whom I had saved.

Then I did something that would change most, if not all, things.

It could effect me.

Or the orange Pikmin.

Or the red Pikmin.

Or the blue and yellow Pikmin; heck knows where they are now.

It could and would and will change my entire life.

I fell asleep.

**Yay! No cliffhangers! If you notice, the storyline's getting a lot more serious. I'm pretty sure I didn't make a single joke in this whole chapter. Wow.**

**Please note:. What are the orange pikmin immune to? Nothing yet. Also, I am no longer writing before hand. It's all made up, unless I have time, which I almost never do. Yay! I am proud to announce that all chapters will be this long unless I have a reason! **

**Stay tuned for what'll happen next.**

**Please rate and review.**


	4. Survival

**Hey guys! Are you getting hooked on my 100% joke free fanfiction? ;) Enjoy chapter…uh…4. Enjoy. :) Oh, and just skip over any typos. I'm typing pretty fast. Violent chapter coming!**

_**Chapter 4: Survival**_

I woke up, freezing. The ground was cold and wet, but I was dry because of my protector. That's when I looked around the clearing to wake up the orange pikmin, but only his protector remained. My body heat left me, and I swear I looked like a white pikmin. I looked to where we had put the red pikmin the night before; he too was gone. I panicked, and jumped up.

The fire smoldered pathetically. I put my hands to it, but no warmth greeted them. I looked around my campsite, but there were no signs of a struggle. If they weren't killed, what had happened to them?

_Maybe the other orange pikmin captured them… but then why would I still be here?_

It didn't make sense. I then heard footsteps, and turned around, a jot of adrenaline energizing me. Out of the forest, the red pikmin walked, carrying a small pile of dry lumber under his arm. He was eating something. He stopped chewing when he saw me, and swallowed.

"Good, you're finally up. I have a couple of questions for you." He said. "Number one, why are we here? Number two, who are you?"

I stood there, speechless.

"Well?" he demanded.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Uh, okay. For number one, um, we're in a forest, hiding from orange pikmin. Who am _I?_ I just helped save you from the orange pikmin!" I spat.. "I SPENT AN HOUR GETTING YOU TO SAFETY! _I'M THE PIKMIN THAT YOU HUGGED WHEN I WAS PLUCKED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?" _ I stood there steaming.

He looked hurriedly at the space on the top of my stem.

"It-It's you? Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry! B-but what happened to your bud?" he asked cautiously.

"Burned off." I said irritably.

"By…what?" he said quietly.

"Orange pikmin. THAT'S what. When did you wake up?"

"Oh yeah, there was this orange pikmin who woke me up and told me not to tell you that…um…" he trailed of; looking like he wished he hadn't spoken.

"THAT WHAT. WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" I said raising my voice.

"Well, the thing is, he told me not to tell you…so I don't think I should.

I sighed deeply. "So he isn't dead."

"Right."

_So if he isn't dead, and he wasn't taken, why would he tell that red pikmin; but not me?_

"He also told me that we should leave. As soon as you woke up."

"…"

"I don't know if you remember me, but we were together."

"We should get going." I ignored his comment. "_That's what the orange pikmin told you to do._"

He stared at me awkwardly. "'Kay."

And so in utter silence, we made our way out of the campsite.

I asked him where we were going.

"Just follow me. The oran- I mean- I think I know the way there."

"Fine."

I followed the red pikmin who apparently knew where he was going. The only stops we made were for sleeping, and we didn't sleep every night. On the second morning, it started to rain again. Protectors in hand, we continued the journey. It lasted for about a week.

"Okay." He said, "We're here."

In front of us was a large tree. A narrow chute led up to a small whole in the trunk, just the size for a pikmin.

"After you." The red said to me.

I forgot I was angry at the red pikmin, and started to climb the chute. The red followed. I was just glad to have a place to rest. Suddenly, a jolt of pain bolted through my head, and I had to cling to both sides not to fall.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

I continued up the chute till I got to the whole. I hoisted myself up and into the hollowed out tree. The first thing I saw was the other yellow pikmin; the flower.

He jumped to his feet at the sight of me, and ran up to me. I hugged him, relieved he was alive.

"What happened? Where'd you go? After you ran into the forest, we followed, but we couldn't find you. Then we came across the orange's camp, and we saw you! I tried to get your attention, but you were knocked out or something. That's when we came here."

"Wait," I said. "who's the other one?"

"Um, ME." I hadn't noticed the blue pikmin. His foot was wrapped in some kind of bandage; so was his arm. He limped over to us.

"We thought you were dead. Guess not." The blue said bluntly.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Oh," the yellow answered." "We're in a-" The yellow was interrupted by an odd sound. It was like metal against wood. I poked my head out the small whole to see a giant horde of about 25 orange pikmin. The noise had come from some of them trying to cut the tree open with a knife.

"OH CRAP." I said.

And so the fight began.

Having nothing to hold me down, I was the fastest Pikmin on the battlefield. I dodged a punch from and orange and retaliated with a devastating blow from my whip like stem. He recovered quickly though, and soon another was with him. We battled fiercely, the three of us.

I swiftly laid an uppercut of one of the orange Pikmin's chin, and he doubled back. The other one took out his knife, and just barely grazed my arm, blood squeezing its way out. The other got up, and used his tail to whip my stomach, making me lose my air. I lept at the other Pikmin. He started to use the pronged tail to smash into me, but I countered using my stem to knock it out of the way. I stood up, and with a quick kick to the side of the head he was unconscious.

_One down, twenty-four to go._

The other one tackled me from behind, and we were suddenly on the gound, beating the living heck out of the other.

I had finally knocked him out. As I stood up, I noticed it was silent. I turned around, and looked at the 20 orange Pikmin, panting, but alive. They had captured the red and blue Pikmin. This was not good. Where was the yellow? I searched the crowd.

_Orange, orange, orange, ora- wait- WHAT?_

Among the crowd of tailed orange Pikmin was one with a missing at arm. There was no mistaking it.

_Even you._

Two orange Pikmin walked towards me. Was this the end? They _were_ holding their knives. If this really is it, then there isn't much left to document.

But it isn't.

I looked around, frantic. No one was there to help. Not this time.

_And in it's place stood the yellow Pikmin. The same one. Holding a bomb-rock. Yup._

_I'm going to die._

_**No, you're not.**_

_Yes I am._

_**That's was a quitting Pikmin is. Are you just going to walk out on this? Give up?**_

_There's nothing anyone can do. This is it._

_**Quitter…**_

Suddenly, I came back to reality. I had been battling with my conscious.

_I AM GOING TO DIE._

The orange Pikmin raised their weapons to deliver a fatal blow. The final blow.

"_It can't be! No! Never! I won't go! I WON'T DIE!"_

I suddenly realized that I had been screaming that aloud, and the oranges just grinned. Their knives came swinging down, about to slice through my frail skin.

_Please…_

I braced myself for the cold metal to penetrate me, but it never came.

I think.

_Am I dead? Am I in heaven?_

I opened my eyes, to see the yellow flower Pikmin in front of me; back facing me.

_Is this a dream?_

Suddenly, the yellow flowered Pikmin fell back onto me. I realized in horror that two knives were sticking out of his sides.

_**Your friend saved you yet again.**_

_NO!_

The Pikmin's eyes were half open, and yellow blood sprayed everywhere.

_That should have been me._

_**Yet it wasn't.**_

He toppled oven backward on top of me. I screamed, but I couldn't hear it over the droning of my conscious.

_**You let everyone save you, yet what do you do in return for them? Let them die for your own safety?**_

_He's dead…_

**FINALLY! Can you believe I would kill off the yellow so early? Well too bad.**

**Please note: When it's in bold and italic, that's her conscious talking to her. What do you think will happen next? Send me an email. I want to know. Please rate and review. ;A; SO SAD!**


	5. Transformed

**Hi guys! Do you hate me for killing someone off already? POOR YELLOW! ;A; Ah, well. Hope you enjoy chapter 6… IT WILL BE EPIC. TRUST ME.**

_Chapter 5: Transformed_

_He's dead…_

It had been a day since the fatal sacrifice, and I was being forced to travel with the orange Pikmin. They had also taken hostage the blue and red Pikmin.

I trudged in hatred behind and in front of and behind an orange Pikmin. Tears rolled down my face as I think of the yellow Pikmin.

_The Pikmin's eyes were half open, and yellow blood sprayed everywhere._

I sighed; and wiped away my tears. It seemed like a long time ago that it had happened. I looked up at the sky, which was glittering with gem like stars. I swear I saw the yellow Pikmin among them.

I leaned to my right, so I could see the red Pikmin in front of me. He didn't turn around. Unknowing where we were going, I glanced around nervously. Nights when I was out this late made me feel smaller than I really was.

"WE'RE HERE!" shouted an orange at the front.

I dreaded what awaited us in their base. Leaning once again to the right, I noticed that it wasn't the base where I had been captured before, it was merely just a clearing housing a few orange flowers.

"We need firewood. Go fetch us some. If you run," the orange unsheathed his knife and waved it threateningly in my face. "Bring him." he said, gesturing to the red Pikmin.

We walked a little into the forest and stopped to gather wood.

"You know," the red said. "You're lucky that that yellow took the fall for you. Otherwise you-"

"I know." I said quietly.

We quickly gathered firewood, and returned to the base. If we ran, they would want to kill us more so. When we arrived, our captors took the firewood from us and started making a fire. I stared in disgust; the one armed orange was making it. We joined the blue Pikmin, sitting off to the side. They both had scars from fighting. The three of us whispered quietly.

"What are we gonna do?" the red asked us, expecting an answer.

"I don't know." I said hopelessly.

"We could try to find more normal coloured Pikmin," the blue said. "It worked in 'Spored',"

"Yeah," I remembered that fanfiction. "But don't you remember that the Cyan Pikmin just overran them again? After killing most of them?"

"Oh, yeah."

Just then the shadow of an orange fell over us.

"You three aren't aloud to talk." His tail rapped around my arm, and he threw me over his shoulder. I landed hard on my back. Turning around, I saw the red being thrown in a different direction. The orange Pikmin walked up to me.

"Come" he said.

I struggled as he pulled me with his tail to the group of oranges. Another walked up to me, and helped me up by my stem. They raised me over the orange flower, and dropped me.

The strangest sensation greeted me, like being reborn. I flew into the earth, and I became immobile. All I could see was dirt. What had just happened?

Suddenly, my mind was not my own. I struggled to take control of my brain, but it was impossible. Then, I was tugged out of the earth. I was not able to control my own body. The other orange Pikmin stared satisfied at me. I looked down at my hands.

They were orange.

My body turned to the red and blue Pikmin. They stared at me, horrified.

_Fight it._

But I couldn't. I joined the horde of orange Pikmin. Soon the red was being dragged to the flower as well. I saw him dropped in. I didn't care; though.

"Go get the blue" an orange ordered me.

I hesitated.

_Come on, FIGHT IT._

_**Let go.**_

_NO._

_**You're an orange now.**_

_No, I'm a yellow! A budless yellow!_

_**Don't fight it. You are an orange leaf Pikmin.**_

I was then carrying the struggling blue with my tail, obeying the orange inside of me. As I dropped the blue Pikmin in, I saw his terrified expression as he was engulfed in the plant. I helped pluck the no-longer red Pikmin, and two others took out the former blue.

Then we were on the move again. My tail trailed behind me, and I felt a chill in the air. As we traveled farther, morning came. I was now lost in my orangeness, and was no longer rebelling. For once in my life, I fit in.

The next day, it started to snow. White flakes swooped past me; but I ignored them. The former red and blue Pikmin seemed to still hold back, unlike me.

The swarm of orange Pikmin eventually came upon a clearing, where we would camp for the night. I picked a leaf from a plant, and used it as a blanket. I shivered inside my thin layer.

_It figures us orange aren't immune to anything._ I thought bitterly. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a sound; like twigs snapping. _Red beasts! _I immediately thought. How wrong I was. I turned over under my blanket to see a pair of yellow, red blue, and-purple? White?

I sat up immediately and faced about thirty Pikmin. None of them were oranges. The group included purple and white Pikmin, which I had ever seen before.

Other orange Pikmin were waking up too.

"YOU ORANGE PIKMIN!" a blue shouted. "WE'RE HERE TO GET RID OF YOU! THERE ARE ONLY MEANT TO BE 5 COLOURS, AND YOU KNOW IT."

I glanced around at the other orange Pikmin. They too looked nervous. Suddenly the couloured group swarmed over us. I stood up, my tail rising. I knew though that they weren't afraid of the colour accusation, but because of their sheer number, being almost as large as the oranges.

I faced off againsed a red flower, and the two of us battled fiercely. Orange againsed red, blue, yellow, purple, and white.

I rolled behind him, and used my tail to violently smash into his head, killing him.

A blue bud came up next.

_He fell over onto me, two knives sticking out of his sides._

The yellow.

I then realized whose side I should be fighting for.

My body is mine.

My mind is mine.

"FOR THE YELLOW!" I screamed, then ran into the fray. Now I fought alongside the blue bud. Together we defeated two oranges, but then noticed something. The orange Pikmin were retreating.

I turned around, and saw a stout man standing there. His helmet gleamed in the moonlight.

_So that's leader._ I thought.

**End of chapter 6! The stroyline's getting kind of weird, isn't it? Please note: When it's talking about what happened to the yellow, that was just a flashback. Please rate and review. Also, if VRex is reading this, then please don't sue me or anything for mentioning your story.**


	6. Leader

**Hello! I know chapter 6 was boring, but this one will hopefully make up for it. As you all should know, I mentioned 'Spored' in the last chapter. I suggest that you look it up of . It is an excellent story by VRex. Enjoy chapter 6! :) **

**Ps: Please excuse any typos.**

_**Chapter 6: Leader**_

There was leader; right in front of me.

He seemed familiar. I had never met him before, yet I felt like I had been with him before.

He was not currently looking at me, but commanding his own swarm of Pikmin. I had an urge to run to him, to join him. Why did I have this 'sense'? It seemed as if I HAD been with him once.

The former red Pikmin ran to me.

"We need to leave, yellow! Come on!"

Yellow.

I hadn't heard that for a while. Even when I was orange, I was called yellow.

_Yellow…_

I suddenly toppled to the ground, unconscious.

_At first I knew nothing. I was a drone. A slave. All I could see was darkness, or in other words, dirt._

_Until today._

_I felt a pull on my stem, and I was plucked out of the ground. An explosion of colors! But the first thing I saw was that of the face of him._

_Captain Olimar._

Suddenly I was awake, the former red was above me, poking me.

"What happened?" I said. The red staggered back, startled. "Where's the blue? And leader?"

"You've been unconscious for about a week." Then, in a smaller voice, "We lost. The oranges killed most of us, but I escaped. I had to drag you about a mile. About Leader – wait, why do want to know where he is? He just let's us die." He complained.

_Why did I want to know where Leader was? _I thought.

"Well," I said. "I, um, just wanted to know. Where's the blue?"

I knew the answer before it left the red's mouth by his expression.

"He's dead. Or, at least I'm guessing he is. I couldn't find him when I left with you."

We hadn't had much time with each other, but the fact that he was probably dead scared me. I had saved his life, after all.

"Why did you faint or whatever that was? You looked like you were having a nightmare. You kept having these weird spasms. I had to strap you down so you wouldn't hit me!"

I then went back into my "coma thing."

_I knew the name, the face, smile, but from where? My memory was blank, but I remembered him. I was his willing servant. He could depend on me, I mean, us._

_We are Pikmin._

_I knew that I could depend on him; and he could depend on me. I knew I could entrust my life to him, and the same with him to me. And we did. As I stood in front of him, I admired my reflection, happy with myself. I was a rather bright shade of yellow. I also had ears; orange on the inside._

_Behind Leader was a small group of trembling reds. I soon noticed why they were trembling. I looked up at the sky, and noted that it was almost sundown._

_Without Leader whistling, I joined the twenty or so reds. With a leaf on my head, I was the slowest one. I lagged behind along with a red leaf; and we soon struck up a conversation._

"_So where exactly are we going?" I asked, jogging alongside him._

"_The Onions, of course." He said obviously. I continued with the red until we reached the Onion patch. I waved to the red as I climbed the stem of my color coordinated Onion._

"_Bye!" I yelled. "See you tomorrow!"_

_The red Pikmin waved back. "I'll see you in the morning!" he disappeared from sight, leaving me to myself._

_I walked down the Onion's hall to my room. Opening the door, I only saw a bed and a candle. Beside the candle was a box of matches. I lay down on the bed, exausted from all the running._

_I heard a knock on the door. Then, it opened. Standing there was the red Pikmin._

_I gawked at him._

"_I thought you were in your Onion!"_

_The red Pikmin just smiled. "I know some tricks."_

_I looked into his face._

I stared into the red Pikmin's face; who was shaking me awake.

"Stop falling asleep! Am I really THAT boring?" He shouted at me. I didn't say anything.

I stared intensely at his face; concentrating hard.

"YOU!" I yelled.

"What, what did I do?" he looked taken aback.

I didn't respond; but merely jumped up and hugged him. "I can't believe it's you! I saw this vision, of like, my past life or something. You were there when I was first plucked! We were friends! You somehow came into my Onion! I can't believe I didn't remember!"

"Yeah… I'm so glad you know who I am now! It makes everything easier. What else did you see?" he asked anxiously.

"Um, well, it ended when you came into my room in the Onion."

He smiled fondly. "I remember that." Then his smile faded.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"It's nothing… nothing."

"Tell me. I've been through this much."

"It's just, I remembered the day you died. After your 'death', I became infinitely depressed. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I didn't come out of my Onion, even if Lead- I mean- Olimar asked me to. That's why I hugged you when me and the yellow rep-lucked you. When you pushed me away, and didn't know me, I freaked out."

"Oh." I said awkwardly. "So where the heck are we?" I changed the subject.

"Um," he thought. "We… are… um, oh. Yeah. We're in a cave that the me and the yellow used as a base; before we found you. And… now that he's, well…" he trailed off.

_He toppled over, and blood sprayed everywhere._

I shuddered.

"How long have we been here?" I asked; changing the topic.

"About a week. We should go. I think the oranges know where we are. I saw a couple of them loitering around here. We aren't safe anymore." He spoke hurriedly.

"Do you have our stuff?" I asked; looking around. I then remembered that we had nothing. "I want to find the blue. Did the oranges take him?

"I'm pretty sure," he said. He seemed bothered about something.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated before speaking.

"I want to go to back to Leader. I know it sounds crazy, but I can always count on him for anything. I think he'll know what to do."

"Okay. Let's go."

**LONGEST AND BEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Please note: The 'flashbacks' are from my old fanfic, so it isn't wasted. I just had that idea suddenly. I ran into my room and got it, then typed some of it as a 'flashback'. So, the red in the flashback is the one that she was with. The red also has bad grammer. He said "Me and the yellow." Instead of "the yellow and me." YAY! CHAPTER 7 ALREADY!**

**Please rate and review! :)**


	7. Ambush

**New chapter! Yay! Merry Christmas for those reading this!**

**Excuse any typos. (color=colour)**

_Chapter 7: Ambush_

I stood in front of the fire that the 'red' had lit, staring into its depths. Soon I would be back with Leader, whom I hardly remembered.

"You ready, Yellow?" I finally broke my thought away from Leader to the 'red'. I nodded in agreement, and we exited the cave; after putting the fire out.

It was cold as we left our cave. The 'red' had wanted to leave as soon as I woke up, but I convinced him to let us stay a little longer.

Without a backward glance, we left the clearing that housed the cave.

"Hey, why don't we travel in the morning?" I complained.

"Too dangerous." He said flatly.

Traveling in the _day _is dangerous? What about all the beasts? The 'red' seemed to read my mind as I was about to speak.

"The beasts were only attracted to Leader's ship. Now that he's gone, they won't care about a few Pikmin wandering around."

I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. I decided to just go with it. I mean, it's not like I haven't taken any risks for a while.

_What risks have you taken?_ I thought to myself.

As the 'red' and I continued to wherever it is we're going, I poured over my memories, trying to find some risk I had taken.

After some time, the 'red' turned to me.

"Uh, do you have anywhere else you want to go first?"

"First? I thought we were headed straight there."

The 'red' looked uncomfortable. "Well, I kind of… um… forgot where we were going."

"Wait, so all this was for nothing?"

"It's not that, it's just that… well…"

"What!"

"Well, uh, I never really had anywhere in mind. I had just seen oranges wandering around the cave that we stayed at. They had just really scared me, and I had just wanted to get away from them. I never knew where we were going. There's nowhere I can think of that's safe now."

"So…" I said coolly, "We're basically just in some random spot because you were afraid of the orange Pikmin.

The 'red' started to say something, but stopped. He stared behind me, apparently horrified. I turned fast to see one of the black and red beasts bearing down upon us, sharp fangs bared. The two of us ran as fast as we could away as fast as we possibly could across overgrown grass.

It still followed us, but I could tell it was losing its wind.

"I… can't… keep… running…" the 'red' puffed. He stopped, and bent over.

"NO!" I screamed. The red and black spotted beast bent over, sniffing the fallen Pikmin. I seemed rooted to my spot; I couldn't move. Suddenly nothing seemed to matter anymore. I would not lose the red. I had already lost the yellow, the orange Pikmin betrayed me, and I had no freaking idea where the "blue" Pikmin was.

But he was there. Right behind the red and black thing.

It all seemed so vivid, like one of those dreams that you just can't seem to remember.

A yell brought me back to earth. "WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP!" It was the orange Pikmin, the one that used to be blue; the one I had saved, when it he parried on the verge of death. Apparently, it was time to do it again. Though I was now an orange, my yellow senses still worked. Grabbing a bombrock from a nearby can, I hurled it in the general direction of the thing.

I heard the explosion, and the roar of the beast. It was dead. The red and blue (who were still orange, don't ask how I know,) were doubled over, breathing hard.

The red stood up and addressed the blue. "Where the heck were you? I thought you were dead!"

The blue looked exasperated, and said, "Well, after that battle, I was knocked out by a yellow Pikmin, who thought I was orange. I mean, I AM orange, but they didn't believe me when I said I was on their side. So, he punched me in the face; knocking me out. It hurt. Anyway, when I woke up, I found myself in the battlefield, except it was empty. Evidently, no one cared if I was dead or not. So, after I realized you two were gone, I thought I would check where you usually camped out. Well, I mean where _we_ camped out." He gestured at the red. "When I got there, I saw two orange Pikmin, and I didn't know if you were you, or if you were someone else. I ran away to camp somewhere else, 'cause I couldn't be sure. I set up a camp south from that cave, hoping you would come looking for me. When you didn't, I thought I would leave and look somewhere else, but when I heard the bulbear, I came to help. I just hate those things, and I couldn't just sit there and watch it devour Pikmin. So I helped. Luckily, it was you."

The red Pikmin looked perplexed. "What's a bulbear?" he asked.

I saw the blue's eye twitch. His bud twitched, and "accidentally" smacked the 'red' in the face. The 'red' rubbed the spot, and sat there looking annoyed.

"So," I said, looking between the two Pikmin, "I agree with finding Leader, but there's one problem.

The 'red' and 'blue' looked up.

"We're all still orange. He'll think we're evil."

"Oh," the 'blue' said.

"Right," said the 'red'.

"Well, I know that's an issue, but I have a theory. There are these things called Candypop Buds-"

"That's what we were thrown into to become orange!" The 'red' exclaimed, forgetting that he was supposed to be sulking.

"Yeah, so there aren't just the orange variety," I explained, though I knew it wasn't mandatory to complete the sentence, for the two orange Pikmin were starting to catch on. "So if we find our original colored ones," I continued.

"We can change back into our original selves!" the 'blue' blurted out. "So where are they?"

I blinked, taking a second to process what he meant, "Oh. I don't know."

The 'blue' and 'red' 's faces fell.

"Hold on, I think I might remember where some are!" The 'red' exclaimed. "Remember that place where we were turned into orange Pikmin? Well, I remember seeing some others nearby! A blue and a red one!" He turned to see if we would be smiling like he was, but we weren't. the 'blue' and I exchanged looks.

"What? There were some there," he said, obviously output.

"Yeah, there probably were, but don't you remember? It was, and still probably is, the orange Pikmin's base." I said.

"And if we want to get there, we might have to fight them." The 'blue' added.

"And one way or another," said a cold, disdainful voice. I turned to look. "It seems you will." Said the orange Pikmin.

**Ha! I'm DONE! The orange Pikmin that just showed up is that evil one, who ordered his gaurds to kill the yellow. SPOILER! No, no spoilers. I just kind of changed that right now. Well, yeah.**

**Chapter 9 Preview:**

**Guess.**


	8. Fight

**Hey guys! I DID NOT DIE. I've been EXTREMELY busy. Anyway, ONWARD TO THE STORY! Oh, but first, there's something I want to address. You know, it always sounds weird when I reference multiple orange Pikmin… "And then the oranges lost the game" or something like that. Oh, you didn't know I play the game? Well, I do.**

**Oh, please excuse the typos… *****cough cough Liam cough***

_**Chapter 8: Fight**_

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The little "outcasts," the lead orange Pikmin said. I stood up, ready to defend myself and my friends, but, before I could do anything, the head orange Pikmin's tail whipped around in a blur and tightened around my throat.

Lights popped in front of my eyes, and the orange Pikmin grinned evilly. I tried to pry the thick tail around my neck away, as, obviously, it was cutting of my air supply.

One of the orange Pikmin behind him was trying to get his attention, but the lead orange Pikmin paid him no attention. I moved my eyes to see what the orange saw, but all I could see were the 'red' and 'blue' Pikmin held by other oranges, but they were looking at the thing too. Even the tail around my throat had slackened, and the head orange Pikmin was staring with disbelief at the think behind me. I was then able to slip out of the grasp of the strong tail.

After I got back my breath, I turned around and saw

Leader. Olimar.

Though this time he was accompanied by a second one. The second one looked like Leader, only he had a blue shiny light on his helmet and a blue pack. He was also taller.

Leader had purple Pikmin with him and although he had fewer purple Pikmin than there were orange Pikmin, Leader still had the advantage. I would know.

Leader then ordered the purple Pikmin he had with him to pin down the orange Pikmin. I could see look on triumph in every non-orange Pikmin there. Well, except for the 'red,' 'blue', and I.

I stood up, allowing myself to edge slowly over to where the orange Pikmin and Leader were.

I unfortunately didn't know how to communicate with Leader. I wondered how he knew I wasn't one of them, because he wasn't doing anything about my being right next to him.

He looked at me, and for a second I thought he recognized me. I saw it in his expression. I could tell something was going through his mind, bringing a certain memory up to his brain. I was sure he remembered, but then he looked towards the group of orange Pikmin.

Leader looked directly at the head orange and said something in a voice no one but himself and the other one understood. The other leader looked uncaring; spacing out.

The orange Pikmin snickered and said, "Ha, no one cares what you have to say, fat-"

One of the purple Pikmin holding him down punched him in the face, silencing him.

At that moment, the orange Pikmin wrenched his arms out of the grasp of the purple Pikmin, whos' grips has weakened after Leader had said his part. Maybe they thought that would stop the orange Pikmin.

Ha.

Words won't faze him.

Anyways, the orange Pikmin jumped to his feet, his army charging into Leader's swarm of Pikmin. Apparently, Leader had more Pikmin with him, because all of a sudden red, blue, yellow, and white Pikmin joined the fray. Leader was surrounded by orange Pikmin, each smashing their leafs, buds, and flowers into the space helmet.

I could tell it was weakening. Tiny indents were appearing all over it.

NO.

I CANNOT LET LEADER DIE.

**Yes, let him die. You hate him. He has enslaved your kind, make you work like grub dogs, never letting you rest. He is evil.**

_No, I can't let the orange take over…_

**LET GO**

_Remember who you are._

**Yes, I remember. You were waised as an oran-**

_YELLOW!_

**ORANGE.**

_I need to help Lead-_

**Lead? Lead the orange Pikmin? Yes. Perfect!**

_Shut up! Get out of my head!_

**Haha, no.**

_I AM YELLOW_

**You will never again be with those filthy other colours. Who needs red? Blue? Purple? White? …**_**yellow?**_

_Yes! That's exactly what I need! Yellow!_

_YELLOW!_

_Yellow!_

_Yellow_

I open my eyes and realize only seconds have passed, as Leader was still trying to ward off the orange Pikmin swarming over him.

I get up and realize-

I'm yellow.

I am one of Leader's Pikmin.

And I have a duty.

To aid Leader in anyway possible.

I dash to a rusted can feet away, picking up a bomb rock.

I turned around and hurled the explosive rock over the group of orange Pikmin. It exploded over the group, scrattering them but not doing any damage.

Leader, the head orange, the 'red' and 'blue', the other leader, and the both armies of Pikmin.

I then-

**Ended it with a cliffhanger because I don't really know what to do here. Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of action in this chapter and if your expectations were high because I didn't update for like 10 years. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Reconfigured

**Hello to the people who read my FanFiction (if there are any readers anymore)! I'm sorry for how rarely I update either of my stories, but here's a chapter for you guys. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Oh, also, I just want to say one thing. Orange is actually my favorite colour, so I decided that's what colour the new Pikmin would be. What's a Pikmin FanFiction without a new type of Pikmin, right? Also, I am aware of the existence of Pikmin 3; I've preordered it. If you're wondering if I'll involve anything from that, just read the chapter. Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you.**

_Chapter 9: Reconfigured_

I then dashed away. Call me a coward if you will. Sometimes you just need to get away from everything. This was one of those times. Although not all moments like that are timed perfectly. This was one of those times. Although that seemed stupid at the time (about 5 seconds after I had done it) it was also one of the best decisions of my life.

Let's just say this is how it probably would have gone if I'd stayed there:

The orange Pikmin turn on me and brutally murder me then go after Leader and everything dies.

So it's a good thing I didn't decide to stay. I dashed through the forest, vaguely reminded of when I fled from the snagret and my friends and went after the orange Pikmin that had gone after my blue friend.

Who is now orange.

That was when I realized I yearned to be yellow again. I had had no idea where I was going, but now I knew. I was going to be yellow again. I had to find a yellow canypop bud. But where was I to find one of those? They're so rare. But what about my friends? I knew for a fact that they hate being orange. I couldn't leave them.

I turned around to go back, but I realized that I hadn't been paying attention to where I'd been going, and didn't recognize where I was.

Not this crap again. My life has been going in circles. I've been doing the same things over and over again and again. What am I supposed to be doing? It's like my life is some kind of video game (hee hee), and I don't know how to win.

Screw it, I'm going back for the. If I find a bud and revert back to yellow, what will I have accomplished? There's an even bigger chance of my friends dying if I take that much time. I'm going back for them.

And Leader.

Even though I wasn't entirely sure of the route I was going, I just turned around and started running back the way I came. Maybe.

Well, I never made it back to that clearing where everyone had been fighting. I guess I just missed a turn or something. But, I found something better.

Branches whipped at my face once again as I rushed through the underbrush. Everything was hard to see, especially the pine needle that I tripped over. I tumbled down a hill, hitting every rock that jutted out of the steep ledge. For some reason, it didn't really hurt. As I landed at the bottom of the hill, I heard yelling. I sat up, and was suddenly alert. I looked around, but I didn't see Pikmin. Or Leader.

"YOU!" an unfamiliar voice said. I looked around for speaker.

My attention was drawn to a rock on the side of the ledge that I had fallen down, because a rock had seemed to dislodge itself from the hill. A large grey rock rolled dolled down and landed in front of me.

Then it stood up.

WHAT

The rock then seemed to unfold, and a Pikmin sprout – A PIKMIN SPROUT – came out of the rock. THE ROCK. A rock Pikmin? What is this?

Anyway, he was pissed off. "YOU, ORANGE! YOU DON'T JUST ROLL DOWN OUR HILL!"

I was too shocked to respond immediately, but I managed to sputter the words, "Th-There are rock Pikmin?"

"No, we're green Pikmin,"

"Really?" I said stupidly.

"NO! How stupid are you?" he said, as 4 more rock Pikmin rolled down the hill and landed behind the first rock Pikmin.

"No, no, I'm sorry! I used to be a yellow Pikmin, but I was taken captive by the orange Pikmin. They transformed me into an orange Pikmin, and I've been trying to find my friends that were fighting the orange Pikmin. I was trying to find my way back to them and Leader, but-"

One of the rock Pikmin interrupted me, "Leader? That short fat guy in the suit?"

I normally wouldn't put up that, but seeing that I was outnumbered 5 to 1, I let it go. Also, I didn't know their abilities at the time, so I didn't want to put myself in danger because someone who isn't here was insulted.

"…Yes." I said stiffly. "Him. I was trying to find him and got lost."

"Well, you can't find him if everyone thinks you're evil and tries to kill you." Said one of the rock Pikmin who hadn't spoken yet. "Should we show him the Medu-"

"NO." said the rock Pikmin in front of me. "We can't have an outcast like this guy be one of us. He would blab. I can tell."

"Come on, if we want to stand any chance we need to make our army grow. Otherwise our race will be extinct. The Slurker will eventually die of or be killed, so we need as many as many as we get."

"…Fine. But he must not reveal any information. If he puts _one petal _out of line he's gone." He then turned to me and said, "Some with us. But, you must never reveal the location of where we're going."

Although I didn't know what they were talking about, I followed them. Finally, someone who isn't caught up in this whole orange Pikmin. I mean, they are now, seeing as I basically told them my life story. And they seem nice enough.

As I followed the rock Pikmin, they kept looking around. Obviously, what they were about to show me was completely confidential. We eventually arrived at a small cave. I followed them inside, still following.

_Are they going to kill me? _

But no, they didn't kill me. I heard a trickle of water, and became wary; I doubted orange Pikmin were waterproof.

"We're here." A rock Pikmin to my right said. A floating jellyfloat looking thing was wandering around the cave clearing.

"What's that? A Jellyfloat?" I asked.

"This is the Medusal Slurker. If you want to be one of us, approach it now."

I still couldn't tell if they were trying to kill me. What did I have left to go back to if this were to end my life? A couple orange Pikmin who aren't truly orange and Leader. Are they even still alive? What if I do this for nothing?

_Well, I won't be orange._

Okay. I'm doing it. I approached the Slurker cautiously, not taking my eyes off of it. A uvula like dangling thing inside the Slurker vibrated vigorously and I was suddenly inside of it.

I felt my skin hardening, and It seemed like I was growing a shell. I looked down at my body, which was now grey.

I fell out of the Medusal Slurker, feeling the absence of my tail.

I am a rock Pikmin.

**Hah! Finally, an update. And yess, I most likely will drag magenta Pikmin into this story. Thanks for reading my chapter that only took my 6 months to upload! No, I'm kidding. I typed this all in one day.**


End file.
